Realidad
by DarkAngelKag19
Summary: Kagome no sabía que llegaría a amar a aquel muchacho que conoció por sus amigos, gracioso, carismático, orgulloso y algo egocéntricos, pero al fin y al cabo, su amigo. Uno nunca olvida la primera ilusión, el primer amor. Puede llegar a vivir muchas cosas y recorrer distintos caminos pero nunca supera a su "siento que te encontré", sobre todo si es tu mejor amigo. InuxKag


Kagome no sabía que llegaría a amar a aquel muchacho que conoció por sus amigos, gracioso, carismático, orgulloso y algo egocéntricos, pero al fin y al cabo, su amigo.

Uno nunca olvida la primera ilusión, el primer amor. Puede llegar a vivir muchas cosas y recorrer distintos caminos pero nunca supera a su "siento que te encontré". InuxKag

 **Realidad**

 **1\. El día en que te conocí, Inuyasha**

 _Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo..._

 _No voy a negar, muchas veces pienso en ti, en cuánto extraño lo que vivimos y cómo me gustaría que regreses_

 _Si, todo comenzó con una simple amistad, de esas que tú conoces de casualidad y no tomas mucha importancia, de esas que se conocen por amigos en común y que después de un tiempo se vuelve buenos amigos... De esas que recuerdas desde el primer instante que lo viste hasta el último de ellos. De esas que no sabes si habrá un final y esperas que no._

 _Si señores, esta no va a ser una historia de amor, esta va a ser una historia real y algo triste, o quien sabe..._

 _Solo sé que si dos piedras están destinadas a caer juntas... No importa donde las lleve la corriente, al final chocarán tantas veces y se encontraran de nuevo hasta quedar juntas, que es inevitable, que no importa lo que hagas... Al final se chocarán y ya no se separarán más... Yo no sé si esta es de esa clase de historias y no sé si lo deseo._

Todo comenzó un 10 de mayo de ya hace muchos años, yo era una simple muchacha de 15 años y salía con un chico, amigo de mis amigas, que había conocido en una fiesta. De esos que son graciosos y algo tontos, recién estábamos una semana juntos y fuimos a nadar saliendo de clases para celebrar fin de exámenes bimestrales. Él estudiaba en otra escuela, diferente a la mía, mi colegio era solo para mujeres y el de él era mixto.

Llegué al lugar, el chico con el que salía, Aidou, fue a recibirme en la entrada de la piscina, era la primera vez que me juntaba con sus amigos y comenzó a presentarme uno a uno. Me señaló a un tal Toga, Ginta, InuYasha (que estaba dentro de la piscina y me miraba de una forma muy extraña y seria) y Hachi que andaba trepado en la espalda de InuYasha, abrazándolo.

También estaban un par de mis amigas que eran Eri e Irasa, compañeras de clases. También estaba una conocida, que estudié con ella en kinder que se llamaba Tsubaki, que era ex novia de Inuyasha y recién habían terminado.

\- ¡Tsubaki qué tal! - dije con alegría acercándome a la joven, ella me sonrió de medio lado y me respondió un simple "bien" - hace muchos años que no te veía, como 10.

\- Si bueno, mi padre ahora trabaja por aquí y estaré un tiempo - por el trabajo de nuestros padres, al igual que el de Aidou, viajábamos constantemente a diferentes lugares - es triste estar aquí. - dijo mirando hacia donde estaban el grupo de chicos reunidos.

\- ¿Por qué? - dije preocupada, ya que la notaba decaída.

\- Porque hace menos de 3 meses que las cosas con Inuyasha terminaron, ¡me engañó con otra chica que vive lejos! - me lo dijo entre susurrando y refunfuñando - Es un mujeriego y jugador total!

Me quedé sorprendida, ni siquiera lo había tratado y ya me sentía muy distante a este joven que realmente no quería tratar. Me dio pena la reacción de Tsubaki, recordaba que en kinder era una chica tímida y solitaria, ahora la veía como toda una joven y simpática.

Pasó el día, me reía con Aidou y miraba a todos a mi alrededor, Inuyasha de vez en cuando hacia bromas y todos se reía, tenía de esa personalidad de chico popular y emanaba una seguridad y gracia que hacia que quieras llevarte bien con él.

Llegó la noche, ya estaba en mi casa y habíamos planeado con todos ir al cine con mis amigas. Aidou no tenía celular, por lo que no me podía comunicar con él y me dijo que llame a Inuyasha si necesitaba algo, ya que irían juntos al cine con el resto de sus amigos y me darían el alcance a mí y a mis amigas en el cine.

¿Pequeño problema? No tenía el número de Inuyasha y solo tenía el número de Tsubaki. Cuando había hablado con Aidou, me comentó que las cosas no eran como hablaba Tsubaki, que ella era muy celosa y que tendía a hablar mal de Inuyasha para que así ninguna chica se le acerque. Que sí, Inuyasha hablaba con otra chica pero era después de que Tsubaki le sacó la vuelta con otro chico, de ahí terminaron y sucedió lo de la otra chica, cuando regresaron, Inuyasha no había borrado nada de lo que tenía con la otra y Tsubaki lo encontró en un ataque de celos para ver que había en el correo y chats de Inuyasha. Todo era una historia totalmente diferente.

Llame a Tsubaki para saber el número de Inuyasha... Grave error...

\- Tsubaki que tal, soy Kagome, quería saber el número de Inuyasha - me sentía muy incómoda, realmente muy incómoda, maldito momento en que no pedí los números.

\- Para qué lo quieres? - fue su respuesta seca, cortante, no sabía que decirle ya que iba a salir con mis amigas y los amigos de Aidou. No quería agregar a más gente.

\- Es que Aidou me dijo que iba a estar con él y que cualquier cosa lo llame si cambiaba de planes - dije un poco rápido, sentía que podía "oler" mi inquietud.

Se quedo callada por un momento, luego escuche un par de botones y me dictó su número rápidamente.

Estaba nerviosa en llamarlo, no tenía la costumbre de llamar a muchos chicos ya que, mi padre siempre fue celoso, muy celoso, es más... Todos le tenían miedo. Yo más que nadie ya que siempre me decía que no podía tener amigos hombres y que mi única obligación era estudiar. Creo que mi padre es así por como fue de joven, la leyenda cuenta que era un conquistador y que lastimó a muchas mujeres... En el fondo siempre he creído que es así de celoso por miedo a que me lastimen. Marqué el número y espere...

\- "Alo?" -dijo alguien al otro lado de la línea, su voz no sonaba a la de Inuyasha o no como la recordaba, estaba sudando frío, estaba nerviosa.

-eh... - no sabía que hacer si era Inuyasha o no- ¿Inuyasha? -dije con notorio nerviosismo, no me esperaba la respuesta.

\- No... Barney - dijo con voz burlona y graciosa, me quería matar de la risa y su voz ya soñaba más a la que había escuchado en la mañana, me sentí con más confianza.

\- a ya Barney, quería saber si estabas con Aidou -dije trabado de parecer más relajada y siguiendo la corriente.

\- Si si estoy... - dijo en son de respuesta y después se calló por unos segundos - Kagome? Eres tú? - dijo un poco incrédulo, respondí con un sonido afirmativo y el continuó - ¿deseas que le diga algo?

\- solo dile que estaremos en el cine a las 7:30 para ver la película, creo que será el código... - dije en son simple y tranquila.

\- ok yo le digo... - fue todo lo que escuche y nos despedimos...

Tenía que cambiarme, nunca fui una persona muy femenina, la verdad crecí entre hombres, mi hermano mayor se llamaba Souta, seguían dos primos - hermanos, nuestros padres eran hermanos, primero Miroku y luego Kouga. Yo era la última y era mujer, ah me olvidaba, los 3 eran súper celosos y protectores conmigo. Con ellos crecí y jugué toda mi vida, a mis primos los trataba como hermanos y así, siempre decía "mis hermanos", es por eso que no me fijaba mucho en ponerme súper femenina, solo quería estar bien.

Me vestí con unos jeans y un polo, en el lugar donde vivíamos era tropical, selva pero ciudad.

Esperé que mis amigas lleguen, les conté mi día en la piscina con Aidou y sus amigos y nos reímos un rato mientras hacíamos hora para ir al cine, mi papá las saludo y fue gracioso con ellas como siempre, nos dio un ojo a todas y dio su advertencia de siempre "sin chicos verdad?" Y todas afirmamos, lo bueno es que me entendían. Ahí estaba Sango, mi mejor amiga, la más baja del grupo; Kikyou que era la más alta del grupo, flaca como yo pero ella era más alta; Ayame que era una castaña medio pelirroja arrebatada y coqueta, pero muy buena, siempre sacaba las garras por sus amigos y a veces era medio loca; Surime que era la morenita del grupo, cantante y algo vaga pero buena persona; y por ultimo Hinata que era la más ojona y también le gustaba cantar, no tan baja como Sango.

Cuando llegamos al cine, vi a los muchachos parados en boletería. Les presenté a todos a mis amigas y todos comenzaron a hablar, Inuyasha paraba fastidiando a Aidou, se notaba que se llevaban bien y Aidou me había mencionado que Inuyasha era como su mejor amigo.

En el cine estaba sentada en el medio de Inuyasha y Aidou ya que ellos "no querían estar alejados porque se amaban mucho", hicieron escenas homosexuales todo el rato y todos se reían por sus actitudes graciosas y relajadas.

No pude ver bien la película, Aidou por momentos trataba de besarme e Inuyasha lo interrumpía con chistes, yo solo me divertía de sus actitudes, pero no me arrepentía, me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Y así comenzó... El primer día que lo conocí, el me sonrió cálidamente cuando me despedí de él y me hacia bromas de por qué una chica como yo se fijaba en aquel desgarbado, flaco y nada parecido muchacho llamado Aidou, solo decía que era muy buen chico y él se reía.

Fue genial... El primer día que lo conocí...

Nunca imaginé que iba a ser el comienzo de todo...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Notas del autor

Hola! Les traigo este nuevo fic, algunos me conocerán otros no ya que no escribo hace... 6 años? Tuve fics como Sentimiento Prohibido que lo borré, y otros oneshots, todos los borré, quería comenzar de nuevo.

Tengo inspiración para este fic. Prometo tratar de subir lo más seguido que pueda. Aviso, no será el típico fic de puro amor y alegrías, realmente tendrá mucho drama por algo se llama "Realidad", trato de relatarlo como una vida real. Así que espero que tengan paciencia y muchas ganas de leer.

Algunas veces relataré el fic en primera persona y otras en tercera, notaran el cambio con el pasar del tiempo.

Espero que les guste, que me sigan y que lo disfruten.

DarkAngelKag.


End file.
